Aspects of the present invention relate to communication of events between or within one or more computer systems, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for transport of information or data via email to be posted in an activity stream.
An activity stream may be considered to be an ongoing flow of relevant events scoped to a person, topic, project, or otherwise. Activity streams are becoming a more common mechanism in software services, particularly social systems (e.g., Facebook® (FACEBOOK is a registered trademark of Facebook, Inc.), IBM Smart Cloud for Social Business, etc.). Current mechanisms require direct interaction between the event source and the event feed, where either the event source pushes events to the activity stream via defined Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) or the activity stream pulls events from the source via a feed-like method. There are a set of scenarios, though, where these methods are lacking, for example, when the source is unable to reach the stream through normal access such as may be the case when behind a firewall or otherwise unavailable for web-based access, when the stream does not have open or standard interfaces, when synchronous interaction is not possible, and when the source is older and potentially unmodifiable code. In such cases, an alternate method of transport for events is desirable.